A day on the beach
by KareKazeshini
Summary: Zoro gets Sanji's attention while the blonde is drooling at girls on the beach. One-shot. AU


It was a normal summer day. The weather was hot and sunny and it was a perfect day to go to the beach. Sanji loved the beach. He loved swimming in the sea, but what he most loved about the beach was the good amount of beautiful ladies walking around in a bikini. It was paradise.

They had just arrived and he was already ogling at two gorgeous girls.

"Sanji-kun never changes" Nami noted.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot" Zoro affirmed standing next her observing the blond man.

"You're in a relationship with that idiot. Doesn't that make you an idiot too?" She asked.

"Do you seriously want to go that way? Because I'm pretty sure your boyfriend fits in that category as well" the green-haired man said taking a glance at Luffy who was yelling at Usopp, challenging him to a sand castle completion.

"Yeah… Let's not go there. But shouldn't Sanji-kun be drooling over you instead?"

"Once a pervert, always a pervert. I can't change that. He'll forever drool at any beautiful girl that crosses his sight" the tanned man said shrugging.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"You would you like if Luffy was ogling at other girls?"

Nami let out a laugh.

"Luffy doesn't ogle at girls. He…" she took a quick peek at the black-haired boy. "He ogles at sand castles" she said face-palming as she noticed her boyfriend had his eyes shining with over-excitement while looking at the sand castle Usopp had just started sculpting. "But if Luffy did check out other girls, I guess I wouldn't like it very much."

"Nope… You would burn them with your look and then kick Luffy's ass" Zoro said amused.

"Shut up! I'm not that violent! And why don't you do anything if it bothers you?"

"Because that's how Sanji is. I can't make him change because of my selfish reasons."

"But he's basically ignoring you. Look at him! It's like you're not even here" she said while the pale man had finally caught those girls attention and was now waving and smiling charmingly at them.

"I know a few ways to get his attention" the green-haired man said grinning.

He walked towards the blonde and stood right behind him. He then leaned forward and licked Sanji's ear shell. Nami saw the thinner man shiver and his face go red as a tomato. The girls he had been flirting with looked shocked for a brief moment and then they started giggling. Sanji looked back at Zoro looking furious and embarrassed at the same time, but the larger man just grinned and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

"Oh my god! His face was epic! You should do that more times" the orange-haired girl said chuckling.

"He's not a fan of showing affections in public, at least towards me. And neither am I, but this was worth it!" Zoro said grinning like mad, clearly amused.

"Having fun, you shitty-marimo? Because of you those girls walked away laughing at me!" Sanji said as he passed by stomping furiously. "Not only them, but a bunch of other girls are giggling. Now I have to find other girls that didn't watch your show-off."

"Why? Are you hoping to get in their pants?" the green-haired man said challenging.

The blonde man just narrowed his eyes and didn't bother replying, walking away.

"You know Zoro… He may flirt with all these girls and I know it bothers you, but at the end of the day he always goes home with you" Nami said smiling softly.

"Yeah, I know…" he replied and a brief smile crossed his lips. He then focused his attention on his lover who was cluelessly trying to spot a non-giggling beautiful lady. A wide smirk formed on his lips.

He ran in Sanji's direction and tackled his legs. The paler man fell with yelp and Zoro quickly crawled on top of him. He then proceeded to nuzzle his nose on the other man's neck with an occasional kiss or bite. Although the blonde struggled at the beginning trying to get out of the lager man's grip with yelled insults, his efforts soon died as he started to laugh against his own will. Satisfied, the tanned man wrapped his legs around the thin and long legs possessively and laid softer kisses on that pale skin he loved so much. Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's cheeks and led him to meet him in a passionate kiss.

Nami observed the scene smiling happily. Sanji could just get over it and realize that Zoro was the only one he needed to make him happy. All those girls he flirts with so many times meant nothing at times like these. She was sure in this moment he had forgotten about all those stunning ladies in a bikini and Zoro was the only one in his mind.

"You two get a room!" she said throwing a towel on top of them both. Right before she turned around she caught Sanji's embarrassed smile and heard Zoro's happy laugh.

Those two were meant to be, no matter how many girls the blonde would drool over.

* * *

><p><em>This is the first one-shot I have ever written.<em>

_Nothing special, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_EDIT:_

_So I got this review from _nina_that said "ew, you are so gay. let me tell you something, guys don't like guys._" _and it__ got me pretty confused. Because when said person points out that I'm gay (which I happen to be not)__, I assume that person knows the meaning of gay (in that sense). However at reading _"_let me tell you something, guys don't like guys._" _I concluded that said person does not know the meaning of that word after all. Yes, most guys don't like guys, but there are some who do and they're commonly referred as gay.__ Just saying..._

_[there's also that other thing that confuses me, which is: if said person believes guys don't like guys, probably meaning the individual won't like these kind of story, why is that person even here? O.o]_

_Just wanted to share my confusion with you people xD._


End file.
